Carnac (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Carnac was a Le-Matoran resident of the Fractures Universe. He participated in the universe-wide conflict but retired to become Turaga Matoro's personal bodyguard. History Early Life Like all other Le-Matoran, Carnac began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction the Matoran Universe. Following the completion of the task Carnac was placed in the Southern Continent, along with a number of other Matoran. Originally lending his skills as a Flax Maker, Carnac traveled between villages until he finally rooted himself in a coastal settlement with a vibrant Matoran community. Upon gaining residential stability, Carnac became a pastoral farmer and was responsible for sharing the burden of tending to the village's Rahi population. It was during this period that Carnac encountered a clumsy Ga-Matoran named Akila. The two developed a budding friendship until they entered a brief relationship and finally married. Brotherhood Invasion Due to the fact that Makuta Teridax never existed in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood did not form The Grand Plan and, instead of waiting for events to fall into place around the Great Cataclysm, accelerated their invasion of the Matoran Universe. Thus, Mata Nui was still able to safely land on Spherus Magna. Consequently the Order of Mata Nui began conscripting Matoran to serve as soldiers in the upcoming conflict. Carnac volunteered for this duty while Akila conscientiously objected to the declaration of war and refused to condone violence, travelling to Metru-Nui instead. War Carnac managed to survive a large duration of the War in active service of an Order of Mata-Nui combat regiment. He participated in a number of key battles before ending his military career at the Battle of the Southern Island Chain. During this particular conflict, Carnac was critically injured by a Rahkshi of Fragmentation and was rendered immobile. Had Toa Matoro not intervened to save his life, the Le-Matoran would have been killed. Thus, he owed the Toa a considerable debt and began to feel that his integrity rested upon him returning his thanks to the Toa of Ice. Order of Mata Nui service Still severely wounded by his injuries, Carnac was given medical treatment and discharged from regular combat. However, he remained eager to continue to serve the Order of Mata Nui in hopes of repaying his debt to Matoro. At this point in the history of the War, however, Toa Takanuva was killed and his Kanohi Avohkii was smuggled back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. As the organisation required a secret bunker with which to hide the coveted Kanohi, Carnac was given the opportunity to help guard the Avohkii. Both the Le-Matoran and his wife were then relocated to a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Morcia, in honor of a fallen Toa of Fire, where they joined the community of Matoran and were protected by three Order of Mata Nui agents. It was here that Carnac became a guard to the village shrine. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Unfortunately, Carnac was captured by the aggressors before being subjected to torture and chained. Of all the shrine guards who were captured, Carnac provided the greatest resilience, which earned him the personal attention of the invading party's leader. Fortunately, the combined efforts of Toa Meera and Toa Jekkai enabled the Matoran and Turaga to be freed. Although the Toa of Water was crippled in the conflict and her fellow Toa was presumably killed, Carnac was reunited with Alika and a small group of survivors managed to escape with the Kanohi Avohkii. Metru-Nui The group then fled to Metru-Nui, where they hid the Kanohi and were greeted as heroes. All members of the group were granted residence in Metru-Nui as a reward for their noble actions. Several years later, Toa Matoro also returned and sacrificed his Toa power to the next generation of Toa, the Toa Metru. Feeling he owed his life to the Turaga, Carnac attempted to return the favor by becoming Matoro's personal body guard. When the Vahki Law Enforcement was dispatched to fight in the war, Carnac was offered the position. Post War Work Several days after the end of the 3,001 year War, Carnac was present in Turaga Matoro's chamber when the dimensionally-displaced Toa Tollubo and Jollun were sent to meet the Turaga High Council. During this meeting, Carnac was ordered to fetch a Kanohi Rode for Toa Kualus to use on Tollubo. A number of months later, Carnac witnessed Matoro's health deteriorating and was present when the Turaga collapsed in his chamber after waking up. In spite of this, however, Carnac refused to leave the Turaga's side and protected him more efficiently than ever, becoming something of a right-hand man for Matoro. When the Turaga did collapse, Carnac was able to anticipate the fall and skillfully caught Matoro before he hit the ground and hurt himself. Trivia *Initially, BobTheDoctor27 intended to have Carnac killed off while defending Turaga Matoro from the Cult of Darkness in chapter 5 of Whispers in the Dark. However, the Le-Matoran was absent from Matoro's side during this near-death experience, which was never explained. *In an ironic, unintentional twist, it would appear that Carnac has become Matoro's aide, while Matoro himself served as Turaga Nuju's aide in the canon storyline, suggesting some form of unplanned role-reversal. *Carnac will be appearing in a future story of BobTheDoctor27's called Zero Hour, which will provide answers to a number of questions left unanswered about the Fractures Universe and will play an extremely important role in the opening chapters of Judgement Day. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder'' *''Judgement Day'' *''Zero Hour'' See Also *Carnac's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Matoran